


Letting Go

by starksgoatee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Death, I cried while writing this, M/M, Tears, saying goodbye, this is a load of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: After decades of fun, it's time to let go.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write something other than smut and so I wrote this and now my heart hurts.

It's time. Rhett's been dreading this moment since it hit him in high school that one day they'd be together and the next day they wouldn't. He's not stupid, he's not an idiot, he's not blind; he's human. He knows this happens to everyone. He sighs, slumping into the incredibly tiny hospital chair, his aching and old bones begging for his comfortable bed. He's not going home. He's staying until the last possible second. He gets up and pulls over his chair as close to the hospital bed as he can get it and watches the sleeping figure in it. He's still breath-takingly stunning. It's still the same boy Rhett fell in love with many moons ago. His hair is white and thin and there's wrinkles on his face from all the times he laughed and cried and worried and Rhett is balling his hands into fists and he's clenching his teeth so hard to fight back tears that he thinks he's going to break. No one else knows this is going to happen, but Rhett knows. He can feel it. Rhett feels like he's drowning and his lungs are burning and nobody can help him. Only he can. Except he can't because, he' is in a hospital bed. Link. Link is in a hospital bed. Link is going to die. Rhett sniffles and Link shifts, his hand twitching up in Rhett's direction. "Rhett?" His voice hoarse and his eyes are barely open, but he's awake and his eyes are glimmering and peering into Rhett's soul and Rhett wants to sob and hold Link, but he cannot do that. Instead he reaches for Link's hand and grips it firmly. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm here Bo. How're you holding up?" Link doesn't answer, instead he coughs weakly and sighs closing his eyes again. Rhett nods even though Link hasn't said anything and he clenches his eyes shut, trying to hold it together in front of Link. 

"Thank you." Link says after minutes, and Rhett perks up, wiping his eyes.

"For what?" 

"For spen-" Link coughs and Rhett coos at him to take it easy. "For spending your life with me." Rhett's heart feels like it's going to burst and he inhales deeply looking at anything but Link. 

"It was supposed to be me first Bo, we went over this." Rhett jokes weakly and Link gives Rhett a smile that makes Rhett want to curl up into a ball and cry. 

"'M sorry." Link says and Rhett reaches up and gently smooths back Link's hair. Its longer now. Shorter than his wings, but longer than what he kept it at during their final years of the show. He gets up and presses a kiss to Link's temple and Link pats at Rhett's arm. "It'll be okay." He gives Rhett a knowing look and Rhett wants to laugh. Of course Link also knows it's time. It's also so Link of him to be comforting Rhett when Rhett should be comforting him. "I love you." Link tells him and Rhett breaks, his tall aging frame shuddering over his lover, his best friend; the tears spilling over Link's hair and down into his own grey beard. It isn't until Rhett's loud sobbing lowers that he hears the long beep of the machine letting Rhett know that after years of fun, it's time to let go.


End file.
